


Theatrical Falling

by Spuri



Series: Tumblr shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I suppose, M/M, Pre-Slash, pure fluff, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek rescues Stiles from a falling stage light. Cuddles and fluff ensues,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatrical Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I will do anything to avoid working on the fic I'm actually supposed to work on.

“Oh my god,” Stiles whimpered, staring wide-eyed at the giant stage light now embedded in the floor inches from his toes. “Oh my god, what is even my life, oh my _god_!”

 

He couldn’t quite feel his fingers, but did his best to cling to Derek’s jacket anyway. Derek, who’d pushed him aside, who’d saved his life, and even rolled them around so Stiles landed on top and wasn’t crushed under a billion pounds of werewolf muscle instead of a billion pounds of theatrical lighting. “Holy shit, you saved my life, I am never calling you names again. For a little while, anyway.”

 

“I’ve saved your life before,” Derek pointed out, sounding honestly confused. He was probably wearing that one frown that generally made Stiles want to take his hand and explain all of life’s mysteries to the guy in a soothing voice. Of course, that would require Stiles to know the answers to all of life’s mysteries. And for Derek to be okay with people holding his hand. Stiles wasn’t entirely sure which was less likely to happen.

 

“Shut up and let me cling for a while, oh my god,” Stiles muttered, and inched closer, as close as he could possibly get. His heart was racing so fast it was almost painful, and he was _shivering_ , embarrassingly enough.

 

“Why are you this freaked out? You’ve been through worse, through closer calls.” Derek was a mean person who asked stupid questions he had no business asking when Stiles was in a fragile mental state. But then again, he was also an awesome, awesome person who had saved Stiles’ life, and was now kind of hugging him and patting his back. It was oddly soothing, considering how violent a person Derek usually was.

 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect ‘crushed by falling light fixture’ to be a possible cause of death I had to worry about, okay?” Stiles muttered grudgingly.

 

“...You worry about other possible causes of death a lot, then?”

 

“Of course! It’s called image training, Derek. If I imagine all possible causes of death, I can think of what to do in that situation so I _don’t_ die. It’s how I’ve stayed alive so far. Don’t knock it, okay?” So yeah, maybe it sounded kind of ridiculous when he said it out loud, but shut up. It had worked out pretty well for him so far.

 

Derek paused, clearly deep in thought. “You…” he started, but trailed off, hesitant. “Please don’t tell me death by werewolf was something you considered before Scott got bitten.”

 

Stiles shrugged. “It wasn’t among the more likely scenarios, but it may have come up a time or two.”

 

“Werewolves were a thing, but falling lamps weren’t? There’s something wrong with you,” Derek said with a slight growl of frustration and confusion. Stiles was kind of used to getting those, but Derek’s was more growly than most. It was probably the werewolf thing.

 

“Hey, I needed the werewolf scenario way sooner than the lamp. Now shut up and indulge me in my life-reaffirming cuddles.”

 

Derek’s sigh sounded very put out, but he tucked Stiles more securely against his chest and continued the soothing back-rubbing.

 

It had always been one of Stiles’ secret ambitions to marry someone who gave hugs as good as his dad’s. In all honesty, he really hadn’t thought Derek would be a candidate, but it seemed like he had all sorts of changes to make to his worldview.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://spurisani.tumblr.com/) to get short fics much sooner than I post them here.


End file.
